This invention relates to a test program generation system and a test program generation method for semiconductor test apparatus, i.e., a test program generation system and a test program generation method for LSI tester.
Since reliability is required for semiconductor devices used in various use purposes, completed semiconductor devices are tested using the semiconductor test apparatus (LSI tester). In this case, in order to carry out such a test, it is necessary to generate test programs executed with respect to the LSI testers for a plurality of different kinds of semiconductor devices, i.e., different kinds of LSI testers.
FIG. 6 is a block diagram showing the configuration of a conventional test program generation system for a semiconductor test apparatus, and a conventional test program generation method for a semiconductor test apparatus which is carried out by this test program generation system.
The conventional test program generation system for semiconductor test apparatus shown in FIG. 6 comprises memory 60 adapted so that a group of parameter files in which a plurality of parameter files used for test program generation are included are stored therein, and program translator 61 for carrying out compiling operation and linking operation of data which have been read out from respective parameter files of the group of parameter files to thereby generate test programs 62 of binary files which are executable program. In the group of parameter files stored in the memory 60, there are included test flow file 601 in which measurement items and measurement orders are described, template files 602 in which measurement sequences are described, waveform files 603 in which waveform modes and timing values of signal waveform inputted and outputted with respect to LSI to be measured (DUT), level files 604 in which voltages of signals inputted and outputted with respect to the LSI to be measured are described, pin file 605 in which connection relationship between contact elements of LSI to be measured and contact elements of LSI tester is described, DC measurement condition files 606 in which measurement conditions of DC measurement are described, variable files 607 in which variables and operational expressions are described, pattern list files 608 in which information of execution start address and stop address of test pattern are described, and instance files 609 in which linkages relationship between templates and respective parameters are described.
At the translator 61, there are provided compile means 611 for compiling data stored at respective parameter files 601 to 609, and link means 612 for generating, from compiled data, test program 62 of binary file which is executable program.
The conventional test program generation system for semiconductor test apparatus shown in FIG. 6 is operative to read out respective parameter files 601 to 609 from the memory 60 to compile data stored in the respective parameter files 601 to 609 by the compile means 611 to link the compiled data by the link means 612 to generate test program 62 of binary files which is executable program.
However, in the conventional test program generation system for a semiconductor test apparatus as described above, data stored in respective parameter files 601 to 609 are described by dedicated (specific) test program languages for a plurality of different types of LSI testers. For this reason, there was the problem that a test program dedicated to a specific type of LSI tester can only be generated from specific kinds of respective parameter files 601 to 609. Accordingly, in order to prepare test programs for different types of LSI testers, an operator must prepare such test programs after the operator learns test program languages inherent in respective LSI testers. As a result, much time and labor are required.
In addition, there was also the problem that, as template file 602 of the group of parameter files, there are prepared template files in which sample models of measurement sequences are described in advance by LSI tester maker, but since the configuration is complicated, operator as user cannot easily prepare or modify such file.
A primary object of this invention is to provide a test program generation system for semiconductor test apparatus capable of preparing test programs corresponding to respective kinds of LSI testers, and capable of easily carrying out preparation and modification of template files in which measurement sequences prepared for every type of LSI testers are described.
A secondary object of this invention is to provide a test program generation method for semiconductor test apparatus capable of quickly generating test programs corresponding to respective kinds of LSI testers.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a test program generation system for semiconductor test apparatus comprising:
memory adapted so that there are stored library in which information common to respective kinds of LSI testers are registered, and device information file in which inherent device information are registered every kinds of LSIs; and
library extraction/test element data generator for reading out data necessary for generating test programs of the respective kinds of the LSI testers from the library and the device information file of the memory to convert those data into data of common language independent of inherent various test program languages every the kinds of the LSI testers to thereby generate test element data used for generation of test programs of the respective kinds of the LSI testers.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a test program generation method for semiconductor test apparatus, comprising:
a first step of converting data necessary for generation of test programs of respective kinds of LSI testers of data of library in which information common to the respective kinds of the LSI testers are registered and data of device information file in which inherent device information are registered every kinds of the LSIs into data of common language independent of the inherent various kinds of test program languages every the kinds of the LSI testers to thereby generate test element data used for generation of test programs of the respective kinds of the LSI testers; and
a second step of converting the test element data to thereby prepare test programs correspondingly to every kind of the LSI testers by ASCII format file.
In test program generation system and test program generation method for semiconductor test apparatus according to this invention, such an approach is employed to convert data necessary for generation of test programs of various kinds of LSI testers of data of library in which information common to respective kinds of LSI testers are registered and data of device information file in which inherent (specific) device information are registered for every kind of LSIs into data of common language independent of inherent various test program languages for every kind of LSI testers, thus to generate test element data (intermediate data) used for generation of test programs of various kinds of LSI testers. Accordingly, it is possible to commonly use test element data for the purpose of test program generation of respective kinds of LSI testers.
As a result, an operator only learns test element data constituted by common language independent of inherent test program languages every kinds of LSI testers, thus making it possible to prepare test programs of respective kinds of LSI testers. Namely, there is no necessity of learning inherent test program languages for every kind of LSI testers. Thus, improvement in efficiency of test program preparation of various kinds of LSI testers can be made.
Since conversion of data for generating test element data is carried out in the state classified into a plurality of information files in which necessary test element data is included commonly to generation of test programs of respective kinds of LSI testers and a plurality of template files provided corresponding to every kinds of LSI testers, measurement sequences being described every kinds of LSI testers, test element data being inserted into the measurement sequences, it is possible to use template files for every kind of LSI testers to be caused to undergo generation of test program. On one hand, other plurality of information files can be used commonly to generation of test programs of respective kinds of LSI testers.
Since a plurality of template files are such that input function and output function can be defined or changed after generation of test element data and the plurality of template files, even in the case where there takes place necessity of change in the number or position, etc. of items inserted into the sequence portion of the template file, it is possible to quickly cope with such a change without modifying the configuration of the system itself.
Further, since the plurality of template files are such that after generation of test element data and the plurality of template files, the range to be repeatedly executed of measurement sequences can be designated, template files can be used commonly to devices of respective specifications belonging to the same kind.
In addition, since test element data are registered into library after generation of test element data, individual test element data can be re-utilized and a large number of users can share such test element data.